Nude
by Lori Black
Summary: A batalha agora era voltar à normalidade. Mas ele já não existia mais / Pós-DH


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence...

**Nota: **a história irá ter o POV em terceira pessoa tanto do Draco como da Hermione. é uma fic angst e drama, de classificação NC-17 ^^ Estejam avisados!

**Nota²: **Eu estava planejando escrever essa fic faz um tempo, mas só agora decidir postá-la. Vai ser breve, e deverá ter no máximo uns 10 capítulos. Ela retratará um breve ralacionamento entre o Draco e a Hermione, e seria algo sobre como eu acho que seria uma aproximação dele pós guerra.

**Nota³**: Eu não sei se isso vai ficar bom, mas vai ser escrito realmente como um projeto de uma long. Por isso, **reviews **são bem-vindos, tanto para expressarem opiniões, sugestões... Os capítulos ficaram mais extensos ao longo da fic, e tentarei fazer uma postagem regular (não deve passar de 15 dias sem um novo capítulo)

Para quem lê... **Boa leitura!**

**

* * *

**

Era um dia de comemoração, de felicidade pela vitória. Todos estavam felizes, independentemente das perdas sofridas - que deixariam marcas de infelicidade nas pessoas - , pois era tempo de liberdade, de um fim a todo o sacrifício. O recomeço do que poderia ser um mundo não tão ruim.

Mas essa felicidade não era geral. Enquanto muitas pessoas sentiam-se exultantes com a queda do Lorde das Trevas, Draco sentia-se infeliz, acabado e humilhado.

Seu pai havia sido preso – nada mais justo, tendo em vista tudo o que ele havia feito. Sua mãe, abalada pela desestruturação da família, fora absolvida após o testemunho de Harry Potter. A mesma coisa se aplicava a Draco.

O trio que ele tanto detestava havia salvado sua vida duas vezes em uma mesma noite, e, ainda – mesmo que a leve contragosto de Ronald Weasley - testemunhado a seu favor. Jamais havia se sentido tão humilhado em toda sua vida.

O pai preso, a mãe um tanto depressiva, as posses de família interditadas, e uma tia – louca – morta.

Estava sozinho e não podia contar com ninguém, nem mesmo com aqueles que um dia chamou de "amigo", e ainda devia um "obrigado" às pessoas que ele menos gostava.

"Está tudo bem?" Uma voz suave perguntou. Ficou surpreso com a indagação. Alguém que se preocupava com ele. Mas ficou mais surpreso ainda ao se virar e perceber quem era a dona da voz suave. Hermione Granger, a sangue-ruim. A sangue-ruim que havia ajudado a salvar sua vida. A mesma que, enquanto era torturada por uma sádica Bellatrix Lestrange, não recebera nem um dedo de sua ajuda.

Pego de surpresa, ficou sem saber o que falar durante um momento.

"E por que você se importaria com isso?" Seu tom de voz saíra com mais amargura do que planejara. "Acho melhor você ir ficar com seus amigos. Não é legal deixá-los esperando, sabe. O julgamento acabou faz tempo."

Ela continuou onde estava, sentada ao lado dele, esperando por nada em um banco comprido demais, que ficava em um corredor deserto do Ministério.

"Eu falei para eles que queria ficar sozinha. Às vezes, tudo o que nós precisamos é de um pouco de espaço. Acho que tanto Ron quanto Harry já ficaram tempo demais comigo, e eu com eles."

Assentiu em silêncio, notando mais a forma como ela falar "Ron" do que o teor das palavras. Ela parecia... Apaixonada.

"Sabe, você devia agir de acordo com suas palavras e me deixar sozinho. Estou realmente precisando de um tempo." Ele disse grosseiramente.

Ela riu, mostrando que fazia pouco caso do que ele achava. Talvez porque estivesse sensível demais, talvez porque não gostasse dela nem um pouco, mas achou a risada dela extremamente ofensiva. Preferiu não dizer nada, pois ela havia acabado de ajudá-lo.

Olhou para ele, que ainda tinha os lábios formando um sorriso. Percebeu que os dentes dela pareciam no lugar. Isso já fazia tempo, mas só agora notara o quanto ela parecia diferente.

"Não acho que precise ficar sozinho, Malfoy. O que você precisa é de alguém que te compreenda."

Olhou para ela irritado. Quem ela era para falar do que ele precisava? Ele não permitiria que ninguém se intrometesse em sua vida, mesmo que essa pessoa o tivesse ajudado um milhão de vezes. Porque ninguém tinha esse direito. Ninguém.

Como se lesse os pensamentos dele, Hermione endureceu um pouco a expressão em seu rosto, e usou um tom de voz menos ameno:

"Eu nunca gostei muito de você, Draco. Sempre te achei um garoto estúpido e arrogante, que só conseguia enxergar o próprio umbigo e com a complexidade de uma barata." Ela ignorou a expressão chocada no rosto dele, e virou seu olhar em direção à parede da frente dela. "Mas parece que eu fiz um julgamento apressado. Sabe, Harry me contou que você hesitou na hora de matar Dumbledore. Que você estava quase desistindo do plano todo; me falou até do quanto você pareceu infeliz o ano todo. Infeliz a ponto de ir chorar com a Murta-Que-Geme."

Então Potter havia saído por aí contando tudo o que sabia sobre ele?

"Eu estava frustrado, só isso. Frustrado porque não estava conseguindo eliminar aquele velho ridículo."

"Pois eu acho que você estava realmente sentido com a situação toda. Voldemort" ignorou a careta que ele fez à menção do nome, "estava ameaçando sua a voe e sua família. Além do mais, por mais chato e cruel que você fosse com seus colegas, não acho que você queria realmente matar alguém".

"Pronto, você descobriu que minha complexidade é superior a de uma barata. Quer parar de me analisar agora?" Falou com raiva.

Ela riu novamente. Ele percebeu como ela perecia simpática sorrindo.

"Quer tomar um café?" Ela perguntou.

* * *

Hermione havia conseguido achar um lugar calmo e escondido para tomarem café. Por mais que a companhia um do outro estivesse sendo extremamente agradável no momento, preferiam não serem vistos juntos.

A garota fizera o pedido, e eles estavam esperando um _frapuccino_ de morango, sob a sombra de um enorme flamboyant, sentados em uma confortável mesa de vidro, que ficava no meio do passeio.

Draco não sabia sobre a parte trouxa de Londres, mas já a vira vezes suficientes para dizer que aquele lugar parecia fora da cidade.

"É Kensington." Ela falou, após rir da pergunta do rapaz. Ele não sabia o que tinha de engraçado em perguntar onde estavam.

O pedido havia chegado, e eles haviam continuado em silêncio. Não é como se tivessem algo em comum, ou algum tipo de interesse em dialogar; eram quase estranhos. Para Draco, até o momento, Hermione era apenas uma garota corajosa demais, metida demais, inteligente demais e não muito bonita. Não que ela fosse feia, mas não é o que ele chamaria de atraente. Os cabelos castanhos estavam presos em uma longa trança, e ela usava roupas trouxas.

Talvez por isso ele se sentisse, no momento, confortável ao conversar com ela. Ou talvez porque – e isso era apenas um palpite – ela parecesse tão cansada e triste quanto ele. Sentiu vontade de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas não achou que compartilhassem de intimidade suficiente para isso.

Continuaram tomando suas bebidas e observando, em silêncio, a paisagem ao redor. Depois de um tempo, que Draco julgava longo, pois a tarde já chegava a seu fim, se despediram e foram embora.

Quando chegou em casa poderia jurar que sentia-se mais leve, e aquilo era tudo que ele precisava.


End file.
